


A Name

by Laerkstrein



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pharos At Ridorana, Ridorana Cataract, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been far too long.</p><p>Alternate events at the Pharos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://niger-ut-niveus.livejournal.com/79471.html) on my LJ comm on 02.20.12.

A glance was all he'd been spared. A few fleeting seconds that hadn't been nearly enough. They never could be. But that look had served a purpose, the melancholy glaze in the old man's eye. For that moment, it had taken him far away from here, back to a world where, for but a season, things had been just right with the world.   
  
A happy, bright-eyed little boy. Ignorant in the ways of the world, to the fact that he had no one else, with a talent for aviation and machinery. A talent that had made a once-loving father proud.   
  
And then, just like that, someone had turned out the light.   
  
All those days had died in an instant, when that Venat came into the Capital, taking the best of them on the ship that departed for the afterlife. No way to retrieve those sunny days, no way to even say goodbye. Just gone.   
  
It was a hell far greater than any he'd ever known, watching the last remnants of that life as they burned from the stone. Yes, the stone. That coveted artifact had brought this madness upon them all, brought about the rift between himself and the old man. The damned thing had cost him the sun, even stripped him of his name.   
  
The name that now, in the final act, came back to him though a father's voice. A voice he'd never thought to hear again.   
  
And Ffamran couldn't help wondering why the gods had made him wait so damn long to hear it:   
  
"Goodbye."


End file.
